danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria:Aoi Asahina
Projekty postaci= Projekty postaci Danganronpa 1 Aoi Asahina Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Aoi Asahina.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Aoi Asahina.png Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Aoi Asahina.jpg Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Aoi Asahina (Profile).png Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Aoi Asahina (Sketches).png Wczesny wygląd Aoi Asahina Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png Aoi Asahina Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Aoi Asahina.png Danganronpa 1 Proposal Designs Visual Fanbook.png Danganronpa Another Episode - Scrapped Future Foundation Cameos - Aoi Asahina Beta.png Danganronpa 3 - Danganronpa Project Trailer Sketches - Aoi Asahina.png ''DISTRUST'' DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 01.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 02.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 03.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 04.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 05.jpg Alter Ego App DISTRUST Info 03.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Group.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Aoi Asahina.png |-| DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Przedstawienie postaci Danganronpa 1 Opening - Sakura & Aoi.png Danganronpa 1 Aoi Asahina Japanese Game Introduction.jpg Danganronpa 1 Aoi Asahina English Game Introduction.png Prolog Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png Rozdział 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (9).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (10).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (11).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (30).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (40).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (47).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (50).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (64).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png Rozdział 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Morning Exercises.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's secrets motive (English).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 2).png Rozdział 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina upset over the deaths.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina seeing Alter Ego (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina seeing Alter Ego (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Man's Fantasy Bath Scene.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina cradling a dying Hifumi Yamada (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina cradling a dying Hifumi Yamada (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina cradling a dying Hifumi Yamada (3).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina cradling a dying Hifumi Yamada (4).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina cradling a dying Hifumi Yamada (5).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina cradling a dying Hifumi Yamada (6).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina trying on the Robo Justice suit (English).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 3).png Rozdział 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 4).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 4).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina striking Byakuya Togami.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Genocide Jack injuring Aoi Asahina.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura's corpse discovery (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png DR1 CH4 Closing Arguement (11).png DR1 CH4 Closing Arguement (12).png DR1 CH4 Closing Arguement (13).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (2).png Rozdział 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro taking apart Monokuma.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto, Toko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya on screen (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png Rozdział 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 6).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone happy to see Makoto Naegi.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Jin Kirigiri Interview (Aoi Asahina).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png Epilog Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life at the door.png Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (2).png Inne Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Bad Ending.png Dorm Room Aoi Asahina.png DR1 Present 109 Aoi's Undergarments.gif Karta postaci Aoi Asahina Report Card Page 1.jpg Aoi Asahina Report Card Page 2.jpg Aoi Asahina Report Card Page 3.jpg Aoi Asahina Report Card Page 4.jpg Aoi Asahina Report Card Page 5.jpg Aoi Asahina Report Card Page 6.jpg Aoi Asahina Report Card Page 7.jpg |-|DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Zwiastun Aoi Asahina swimming.jpg |-|DRVR= ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr2.png Vr.jpg |-|Anime= |-| Manga= Danganronpa: The Manga File:Asahinachibi.png Evceryones reaction to being trapped in HPA.png Sakura carrying Naegi (While Aoi watches).png Monokuma handing out the handbooks.png hifumi and aoi scared of naegi.png Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png Aoi Asahina greeting Chihiro.png Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png Aoi and Mondo shocked to find Chihiro crying.png ''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatoko4.jpg |-| Novele= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days'' The DR girls with Pigtails 2.png Kategoria:Galerie